


you walk to a mirror and never see yourself

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alien Hannibal Lecter, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Implied Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: After his capture, it's discovered that Hannibal is not human. Jack, Alana and Will interrogate him about this.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	you walk to a mirror and never see yourself

**Author's Note:**

> **trope bingo:** wild card - au: other
> 
> started this AU for a character creation contest, and it quickly got out of hand. my inspirations for alien!Hannibal are Michael and the Not-Them from The Magnus Archives. Michael being his general weird demeanor and the Not-Them being how his species functions, although not completely.
> 
> i don't know if i'll write more for this au, but if i do, trust me, it'll loosely follow canon and it _will_ have Will as a massive alienfucker.
> 
> also! the document title for this is "alien!hannibal being weird".
> 
> enjoy!

Hannibal's voice is sharp, lacking an accent, distorted like it's going through an old recorder. It makes Will shiver, the way his eyes look lifeless in a way he's never considered before; has he always looked like this? Has he always seemed  _ off  _ but he was just too deep in to notice the fact he's not even human?

"Oh, you humans brought in your own downfall," Hannibal says. He still looks like the Hannibal he knows; it's not like he can change shape. Before he killed the original Hannibal, he was formless, searching for a vessel. It's not like he can change vessel. "If I had been born earlier in the twenty first century I wouldn't have been able to get as far as I did."

"How did we bring our own downfall?" Alana asks, staring at this *thing*, this thing she slept with once upon a time. She had confided on Will as much. 

" _ Fingerprintssss _ ," he hisses out. "Fingerprints... are our downfall. If you didn't go through old school tests with me, maybe you would've still thought I'm one of you." He smiles a crude, smug smile. "Fifty  _ yearss  _ ago my kind got busted all the time. No fingerprints and killing people; they must be  _ something _ . But aliens weren't as acceptable, so the police just shot us instead of filing us under a new thing to deal with." He settles back on the wall. The way his lips stretch around his face is a little too  _ much _ , a little unnatural. "There's humans without fingerprints, too, though, so don't go around jailing every one without 'em. Would be counterproductive, I think." He hums. 

"Are all of your kind like this?" Jack asks. 

"Like what? With a penchant for murder? With a penchant for violence? For human meat?" He chuckles. "A lot of us are, yes, but I'm sure many of us are content just living normal human lives as much as possible. By the way, you need to come up with a better species name.  _ Hiders  _ as a placeholder name is incredibly  _ boring _ . Put a little more glamour on it, won't you?"

At the silence, Hannibal turns to Will and walks over to him, eyes glinting. "I was curious to see what would happen, Will," he says. "I was curious to see if you'd notice. You did, of course, but not about  _ this _ . Are you beating yourself up over it? Over not really having the scales off your eyes?"

"I thought you were just a psychopath," he says, gripping at his own arm, like he's going to punch the glass he's seeing Hannibal through if he doesn't control himself. 

"Well, you thought  _ wrong _ ." He smiles grotesquely. "And didn't we have such a good time in Florence, Will? You said you forgave me."

"Shut  _ up— _ "

"You said you forgave me for killing Abigail," he says. He's closer to the glass now, a hand on it, grinning from ear to ear, skin stretched out. "You said you forgave me for killing your daughter.  _ Our  _ daughter, if you will." He laughs, a cacophony that echoes through the hall. "We're conjoined, you said. You were curious if either of us could survive separation. That we had  _ blurred _ ."

"Shut up, Hannibal!"

Hannibal smiles, tilts his head, like he's feeding on Will being upset. Perhaps he is. 

"I did wonder if either of us could survive separation," Will says, shakily, gripping at his arm so hard he can feel the indent of his nails on his skin. "And I am about to find out. Goodbye, Dr. Lecter."

Jack deflates as he watches Will leave, staring at Hannibal. "He really said all those things?" he asks. 

"I don't see why he would be so upset if it were lies, Jack," Alana coaxes gently. 

"Oh  _ yesss _ ," Hannibal nods. "They are all true. I think you should keep a close eye on him, Agent Crawford." He chuckles, a drawn out noise that seems to come from the air rather than from him. "Unless you want him to take after me. Not to say he has not."

"He killed Randall Tier, didn't he?"

"Oh, we ate him together," he says quite happily. "I thought it was Ms. Lounds, but that was a ruse, so I'm pretty sure it was him. He said he fantasized about killing me while he killed him. He said it was  _ intimate _ ."

"Did he say anything about how he killed him?"

"With his  _ handsss _ , Agent Crawford," he says, eyes gleaming. "Guns lack intimacy. And if he wanted to kill the man I sent after him, he was going to do it without any ray guns."

"You mutilated the body together," Alana says. It's more of a statement than a question. 

"Oh yes, we did," he nods. "And the best part is that I know you are not going to arrest him. You're going to let him  _ go. _ All because it was under my influence." 

He's got both his hands on the glass, now. "But trust me, the thrill of the kill lasts forever, Agent Crawford."


End file.
